


A Barista's Mistake

by SaltedSaltine (EliPot)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista!shiro, First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Relationship, barista!lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 11:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14519637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliPot/pseuds/SaltedSaltine
Summary: Lance accidentally botches his first impression with his gorgeous new coworker.





	A Barista's Mistake

       Lance was going to die. He was going to die and his blood would be on Allura’s hands because _she was going to be the one killing him_. This is what he got for taking an extra five minutes for his face mask!

 

       “If I die, it’s Keith’s fault.” No it wasn’t, but they had a new employee starting today and _of course_ he had to be the one person to make a bad impression on them. His frustration with himself was obviously internal, because who would want that kind of stress giving them wrinkles his age? The lukewarm coffee in his hand sloshed inside its thermos. Maybe he should slow down before he became overly frazzled.

 

       Nah.

 

       Not worth Allura’s Manager Wrath™.

 

       … He really should have just skipped the mask today.

 

       --

 

       By the time he got to the shop, Allura was already waiting for him with his apron in hand. Despite her calm demeanor, Lance felt a shiver run down his spine. His manager was actually really pleasant with her coworkers- as long as they were on time. And even if Lance was rarely ever late (the last time had been the day after finals week when he’d accidentally slept through his alarm. Never again, he’d said.) he wasn’t given any sort of special treatment. And given the time of day… Yeah. He was in for it after his shift.

 

       “Heyyy Allura, sorry I’m late.” He wouldn’t even give an excuse. Considering she was his ex-girlfriend, she’d see right through him. She gave him the stink eye and passed him his apron.

 

       “You could have at least called before just showing up in the middle of rush hour. You’re lucky the newcomer already has barista and food prep experience!” She slapped him on the back and pushed him inside.

 

       Inside the shop, he could see that it truly was packed. Considering the time and their popularity, he wasn’t surprised that there were so many people. _Voltron_ sounded like something you’d hear in a mech anime for a transforming robot, but really it was a café close to Altea University. The new employee was probably a student there just like the rest of them.

 

       He couldn’t see the lucky newcomer and assumed that they were in the back grabbing some more coffee beans. As he went behind the counter, he nudged Pidge out of the way so she could escape and work the machines.

 

       “Hi, what can I get for you?”

 

       --

 

       Takashi picked up the large tray of food Hunk set out for him.

 

       “Table twelve, by the farthest window to your right as you walk out.” And then he was back to churning out more soups and sandwiches for another table. He nodded and settled the tray in one hand so he could open the door with the other. His prosthetic was pretty stable, but he held onto the edge of the tray anyway as he walked out in case there was a threat of spilling.

 

       “Table twelve, table twelve,” he muttered to himself. There was someone else working the counter besides Katie, but he didn’t really notice much outside of their height. This must be Lance then. Allura said he was running late. Good at what he did, but somewhere on the flighty side, she’d told him.

 

       He came up to table twelve and set down the large tray. A group of women spoke animatedly about something related to their engineering class, but they all turned to him and gave him polite thanks.

 

       “Is there anything else I can get you?” He smiled and scanned their faces. One woman muttered a _yeah, your number_ to herself, and he almost snickered. He nodded to them all and took his leave.

 

       “One cappuccino dulce de leche comin’ up! Can I get a name?” The sound of his coworker’s voice had him looking back to the register as he made his way back to the counter.

 

       If Takashi were honest, Lance was somewhere in between gorgeous and awkward. He had big ears that could have been cute if he were into that, but his cheekbones emphasized his nose attractively. He had wide shoulders and arms that looked just outside of too long for his body, like he was still going through a growth spurt even in his 20s.

 

       He was cute, but he wasn’t really Takashi’s _type_.

 

       He was also staring back at Takashi because that wink couldn’t have been aimed at anyone else except him. Takashi raised an eyebrow. Lance quickly turned back to the register.

 

       Well then.

 

       --

 

       Lance had a hard time concentrating on what he was doing from the minute he actually saw the newbie until he’d basically roasted him with a single look. Pidge had finished up the cappuccino he’d called out just before he’d turned back to the person he was ringing up, so she was able to see that interaction go down. He glared at her from the corner of his eye when she smirked and tried to poke him in the side. Lance didn’t need her to judge him when the newbie was doing that enough. Good going, Lance, what a way to introduce yourself to your new coworker! Ugh, he needed a fresh café cubano _stat_.

 

       “Yo Pidgey, grab Allura so you can take a break. You look like hell.” The line was much shorter now, so there wasn’t as much of a rush to get orders out. Pidge grunted before disappearing into the kitchen. A moment later, Allura stepped out and took his place at the register, while he took Pidge’s place. From behind the kitchen door, one could see Hunk getting ready to have Shiro run another table. Coran must have been taking the day off then.

 

       “Pidge said you tried to flirt with Shiro and he shot you down _faster than my lab partners canceling our Friday study sessions_. Her words, not mine.” Cursed shorty. Absolute traitor.

 

       “Yeah, winked at him and he looked at me funny. Here you go! Cinnamon latte with cinnamon sugar on top.” He handed the cup to a man reading on his phone. Allura handed him another cup and receipt. They had this routine down to a tee.

 

       “Well, you did decide to come in late and _flirt_ on the job. Not the best way to impress someone you find attractive.” She rolled her eyes when he sighed dramatically. He set down the filled order and turned towards her.

 

       “Not my fault he’s hot.”

 

       “Bold of you to say that when your new hot coworker could just walk out of the kitchen and hear you.”

 

       Lance froze in his spot. Allura and the customer she was ringing up had to cover their mouths to stifle their laughter.

 

_Abort Mission_.

 

       “Lance, right? I’m Takashi Shirogane, but everyone calls me Shiro. If you want to flirt with me, try again _after_ our shifts are over.” Allura snorted into her fist. Traitor. He should have just called in sick.

 

       With flushed skin that could rival Keith’s infamous crop jacket, he swiped the cup Allura held out to him. Stupid hot newbies. Stupid gossip buddies.

 

       He didn’t see the amused expression on Shiro’s face.


End file.
